


Full of You

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: In seconds Shiro was by Keith’s side, cupping his flushed cheek with a large, warm hand. Keith leaned right into the touch.“Sh-Shiro,” Keith whimpered, violet eyes already gathering tears.“I’m here, baby, shh,” Shiro quickly shucked off his work clothes, not caring about any rips or tears in the process, and he discarded them to the floor, “I’ll take care of you, baby.”





	Full of You

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an abo smut fic but I remembered halfway thru as a writer I could include whatever kinks I wanted and no one could tell me otherwise, so I threw in some of my favorite kinks as of late, enjoy the smut! <3

When Keith first discovered he was an omega, he absolutely despised it. He felt uncomfortable around every alpha he passed, they would watch him pass by as if he were a meal ready to be devoured. He especially hated his heats, the pain and yearning was borderline unbearable, especially when he was alone without a mate to take care of him.

Now that he had a mate, someone he could easily call his soulmate, being an omega wasn’t so bad.

Any time an alpha laid their hungry eyes on him, Shiro would wrap a protective arm around his omega, giving the alphas a nasty glare that told them ‘back off, he’s mine.’ 

And his heats weren’t so bad anymore, either. If anything, he almost enjoyed the hot, overwhelming feeling of arousal, even when it bordered on pain. Maybe that made him a masochist, but with Shiro to take care of him he didn’t mind in the slightest.

That’s how Keith found himself sprawled out on their bed, clothes long forgotten on the bedroom floor, a thin layer of sweat already building on his skin. He felt hot all over, panting as he wrapped his hand around his leaking erection for the umpteenth time. With only a few strokes he was brought to an easy orgasm, but it wasn’t enough. 

It was nowhere near enough. He needed his alpha. He needed Shiro to pamper him, to take care of him and fill him to the brim with his knot. With the thought alone Keith felt a thick trail of slick leak from his hole.

As if on cue, Keith heard the sound of the front door open, and then immediately slam shut. Keith knew by this point his scent must have traveled all around the house, Shiro knew right away Keith was in heat.

In seconds Shiro was by Keith’s side, cupping his flushed cheek with a large, warm hand. Keith leaned right into the touch.

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith whimpered, violet eyes already gathering tears.

“I’m here, baby, shh,” Shiro quickly shucked off his work clothes, not caring about any rips or tears in the process, and he discarded them to the floor, “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“P-Please,” Keith spread his legs, exposing himself to his alpha. He could hear Shiro swear under his breath, “T-Touch me, alpha, I need you..”

Without another word, Shiro crawled on the bed, towering over Keith’s small frame. He captured Keith’s lips in a heated kiss, deepening the kiss when Keith moaned in encouragement. It was when Keith began to shake with need that Shiro broke the kiss, watching the string of saliva that connected their swollen lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Shiro whispered, pressing kisses all over the omega’s face, moving lower until he reached the scent gland on Keith’s neck. He wrapped his lips around the bond mark he left Keith ages ago and sucked harshly on the soft skin. Keith keened, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck to keep him in place.

Shiro sucked a bruise next to the mark and gave it a few gentle licks before moving lower. He peppered kisses all over Keith’s chest, leaving little marks as he made his way to one of his nipples. 

“Sh-Shiro!!” Keith cried out, feeling the bud grow hard under Shiro’s ministrations. He could feel his chest starting to swell, and soon enough milk began to leak from his nipples.

“Fuck, Keith..” Shiro suckled harder on his chest, making sure to catch every last drop of Keith’s milk. 

When Keith first discovered he could lactate during his heats, he was flustered and nervous, not sure how Shiro would react to it. However, Shiro was not only reassuring about the new discovery, it seemed to turn him on even more.

Shiro continued to drink Keith’s milk until his body couldn’t give any more, his nipples growing sensitive from the stimulation, and Shiro released with an obscene pop.

“So perfect for me, baby,” Shiro whispered, giving a few more licks to the reddened bud.

“Shirooo,” Keith whined, “Stop teasing me, I need you!”

“Sorry, sweetheart, you’re just so good to me and I wanted to return the favor.”

Keith whimpered when he felt Shiro’s lips trail lower and lower. Shiro pressed a few kisses to his thighs, his hips, and his cock before taking it all in one go. Practically leaping off the bed, Keith screamed at the intense pleasure all at once. 

Shiro gave one, two sucks and Keith was cumming down his throat with a broken moan, too overwhelmed with pleasure to give a warning. Keith reached down blindly for Shiro’s hand, and Shiro grabbed it immediately, rubbing his thumb on the back of Keith’s hand. 

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Shiro cooed, pressing kisses to Keith’s palm. 

“Sh-Shiro..” Keith whimpered. He sat up and crawled into Shiro’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, lapping gently at the bond mark on Shiro’s scent gland. At some points during Keith’s heat he would feel vulnerable, usually after an intense orgasm, and Shiro was always there to reassure him.

“I’m here for you, you’re so good for me, sweetheart. My perfect omega,” Shiro whispered, pressing gentle kisses into Keith’s sweat soaked hair.

“I need you, Shiro, I need you inside me,” Keith whined, grinding his hips against Shiro’s erection, “P-Please, I need you, alpha, fuck me.”

“Anything you need, baby.”

Shiro gently laid Keith back down on the bed, making sure he was nice and comfortable before moving downwards. On instinct Keith lifted up his legs, holding them up and giving Shiro a full view of his drenched, leaking hole.

Absentmindedly, Shiro licked his lips at the sight before leaning down to get a taste for himself. Keith cried out at the feeling of his alpha’s tongue lapping away at his slick as if it was the most delicious thing in the world, and he felt himself shaking from the thought of it. 

Shiro moved away satisfied, watching Keith’s hole clench around nothing. He quickly grabbed the lube and coated his fingers - Keith insisted he was already soaked and lube wasn’t necessary, but Shiro always wanted to be safe - before easily sliding two digits in. 

Keith whined, throwing his head back as Shiro scissored him open, grasping at the sheets as Shiro thrust his fingers in and out of his sopping hole.

“F-Fuck! Sh-Shiro, please!! Please fuck me please, Shiro,” Keith babbled on, rolling his head around as Shiro made sure he was prepared thoroughly. When Shiro pressed in a third finger, Keith screamed, trying his hardest to ground his hips downwards to get Shiro’s fingers even deeper. 

When Shiro deemed Keith was prepared enough, he slowly removed his fingers, wiping them down on the soiled sheets before lubing up his cock. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips, bringing him in even closer.

“Fuck me, Shiro.”

Shiro swore as he pressed the head against Keith’s hole, giving him a moment before pushing in until he was halfway in. Keith panted, adjusting to Shiro’s thick length. He felt so full already, and he absolutely loved it. Keith nodded in approval, and Shiro pushed in the rest of the way.

Keith mewled at finally being filled up, tears rolling down his cheeks. Shiro brought a hand to cup at Keith’s cheek, wiping away at the tears. Keith took his hand between his own and wrapped his lips around the thumb, sucking obscenely with half lidded eyes. Shiro growled at the sight, and began fucking him at a rough pace.

“Yessss!! So so good, Shiro!!! Fuck me harder, alpha!!!”

At Keith’s request, Shiro pulled his hand away and tightly gripped his hips, fucking him even harder and faster. Keith cried out as Shiro slammed into his prostate with each thrust, and Shiro knew Keith wouldn’t last long like this.

“You like being filled with my huge cock, huh?”

Keith nodded, moving his hand down lower until it reached his lower belly. Shiro thought he was going to stroke his cock, but looked down to find an even better sight.

Shiro could see his dick inside of Keith.

“So full, Shiro,” Keith pressed down on the lump on his belly.

“Fuck, Keith.”

Shiro picked up the pace, slamming into Keith with everything he had. Keith screamed louder and louder as his orgasm approached, and with Shiro nailing his prostate Keith couldn’t hold it back. He came with a shout, coating his stomach with his cum. He clenched around Shiro tightly, and it took everything he had not to come. Shiro had a plan.

Keith mewled as he came down from his high, slowly opening his eyes - he didn’t even remember closing them. Shiro pulled out slowly, carefully flipping him over so he was on all fours, and he shoved his cock back inside that tight heat.

Oversensitive, Keith cried out with broken moans. He immediately fell face first into his pillow, and he wrapped his arms around it, clinging onto it like a lifeline as Shiro continued to wreck him.

“A-Ah! Sh-Shiroooo!”

“F-Fuck, you’re so tight for me even after coming all over yourself. You’re so wet and hot, so perfect. You want my knot, baby?”

Keith felt the base of Shiro’s cock grow, and he clenched around Shiro’s length.

“Y-Yessss, Shiro!” Keith screamed, “Give me your knot, fill me up, knot me knot me knot me,” he chanted as he was lost in the pleasure.

“You’re gonna be so full with my knot, f-fuck!”

In one, two, three thrusts Shiro breached Keith’s hole with his knot and he came. Keith let out a broken, drawn out moan as he was filled to the brim and more. He looked down to see his belly bulge from so much cum, it was enough for him to reach another orgasm. He clenched around Shiro as he came, despite Shiro being locked in he felt drips of cum manage to slip out from being so full.

Shiro collapsed onto the bed next to Keith, pulling him close so his chest was flush against Keith’s back. He pressed kisses to Keith’s neck as Keith came back down from his high.

“So good for me, my beautiful omega. So perfect.”

Keith shifted closer, whimpering as he felt the cum move around inside of him. He looked down and moaned at the sight of being so full of cum. He grabbed Shiro’s hand and brought it down to his lower belly, and Shiro gasped.

“Keith! I-Is that from..?”

Keith nodded, “You really filled me up, Takashi,” he murmured with a smirk.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Keith moaned in agreement, “Does it hurt?” 

“No, it feels nice, actually. Feels warm.”

Shiro chuckled, rubbing patterns on Keith’s belly, “Good, I’m glad.”

The two laid in bed together, content in each other’s arms. After some time, Shiro’s knot deflated and he carefully slipped out of Keith’s wrecked hole. The second he slipped out a huge stream of cum spilled out. Keith whimpered and Shiro groaned.

“There’s still so much inside me, Takashi,” Keith murmured, rolling over to show Shiro that there indeed was still a decently sized bump in Keith’s belly. He pushed down a bit and felt more cum pour from his hole.

“Fuck, Keith. You’re going to ruin me.”

Shiro immediately leaned down to lap at the mix of cum and slick pouring from Keith’s entrance.

“A-Ah!! I-I should be saying that to y-you.”

The alpha looked up to see the bump was getting smaller, but still noticeable, and he got an idea. He brought his hand up to Keith’s belly, rubbing his palm on the skin before pressing down. Keith screamed in a mix of pleasure and confusion, and Shiro greedily licked up the cum that shot out. 

“Sh-Shiro, you’re so gross,” Keith whimpered.

Shiro chuckled, continuing to lap up the cum and slick. He got as much as he could, and the bump in Keith’s belly was gone, but he was sure there was still some left. He would take care of that later.

“Come on, baby boy, let’s go get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Keith whined, “But I’m so sleepy, Takashi, can’t we just lay in bed?”

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead, “Sorry, baby, but your next wave will hit soon and we should get you cleaned up.”

Keith nodded in agreement, but made no move to get up. Shiro chuckled, scooping Keith up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom bridal style. When Shiro tried to set Keith down on the counter, Keith whined and clung to him. Shiro whispered reassurances in his ear as he plugged the bath tub and ran the water.

He checked to make sure the water was nice and warm before leading the both of them into the tub. Keith curled up on Shiro’s chest, drifting in and out of sleep. Shiro smiles at the sight, pressing soft kisses to Keith’s hair before grabbing the soap.

After Shiro washed Keith thoroughly - as thoroughly as he could with the sleepy omega refusing to let him go the entire time - Shiro unplugged the tub and wrapped Keith up in a towel, bringing him back to the bedroom. 

He sat Keith on the bed, allowing him to cling to him by wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, as Shiro dried Keith off the best he could with the towel. He threw the towel off to the side once Keith was dried off and he wrapped his arms around the omega. 

Keith hummed approvingly as the two laid back down in the bed together, his hums turning to purrs that Shiro always found to be absolutely adorable before the two fell asleep.

As Keith let sleep consume him, he found himself thinking that being an omega really wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I have ever written and I feel no shame
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn)! <3


End file.
